


Tears of Gold

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [124]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e11 Appointment in Samarra, Hurt Sam, Lil bit of Death, M/M, Soulless Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates it when Sam gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 episode 11 Appointment In Samarra

Hearing Sam scream made Dean want to lay down and die.

When Sam was little, he was clumsy, probably clumsier than other one year olds. He would trip and fall, and most of the time, he would stare up at Dean with a smile on his lips, but sometimes, he would cry so hard Dean was afraid he would become dehydrated. Sam would scream bloody murder and no one but Dean could calm him down, one of the earliest signs that the Winchester brother's were not really normal brothers.

Hearing Sam cry and scream now hurt just as much as it did all those years ago. It almost made him stop Death from giving his brother his soul back, just to stop him from being hurt. But he knew it was for his own good.

He looked away when he saw the tear sliding down his cheek.


End file.
